planetawesome11fandomcom-20200213-history
Phelan Davis
Phelan Davis Phelan Davis is a filmmaker, photographer, graphic artist and film actor from Portland, Oregon. He was born in Portland but raised in Donald, Oregon. He runs his own YouTube channel and has done cinematography work on many projects, including Ben Deeth’s The Welder and many of Noah Humphrey's videos. His channel “Phelan Davis Films” is where he uploads most of his content, he puts up comedy videos often filled with digital effects. His uploads are scarce and are often very short videos, but the content is very well thought out. He is a frequent collaborator with Ben Deeth and Noah Humphrey. Alex and Phelan TV Back in April 2012 Phelan started a comedy YouTube. It featured skits and sketches of him and a fictional character Alex Jefferson participating in weird events and challenges such as Fasting, Hot Dog eating and paying homage to people who inspired him such as Jake and Amir. Phelan's long time and close friend Ben Deeth started helping out with Phelan's videos. He helped write and act in a few of his early videos before they worked on a 20 minute Assassins Creed short film. The Project was scrapped in December of 2012. His channel had videos of Phelan dressing up as Steve Jobs and playing around with Ipods and other apple related jokes In January 2013 Alex and Phelan TV was completely scrapped and deleted off YouTube. The Teknomancer On Dec 29th, 2012 Phelan started a new YouTube channel under the name The Teknomancer ''which came from the word Necromancer with a few added changes. His first video Boffer was released on Feb 25th 2013, and featured him and his brother Random get in a fight using a duct tape boffer. In March he released three new videos to his channel, ''Cooking, Parkour Harlem Shake and How to make an action film. ''He shot and edited a comedy video called ''Uno for Idiots. ''It was released on Apr 10th 2013 and starred Phelan, Noah Humphrey and Joe Finley. He soon went into production with Ben Deeth on Zombie Park, he was lead of makeup effects, behind the scenes and played a supporting role. After the premiere of Zombie Park, Phelan started working on more short films and videos for his YouTube channel. He uploaded a Behind the scenes video of Zombie Park in April of 2013. He released videos such as Immature Kirk, CSI? Nah... CS-Me and Best Party Ever In 2013. ''He started a mini series called ''Fello Chello, ''A series of 15 second comedy shorts. He finished the year off with videos The Briefcase, which was directed by Ben Deeth, You Are Failing and Knock Knock (A Breaking Bad Parody) Phelan Davis Films In 2014 he changed his channel name to ''Phelan Davis Films, ''he changed the name because he felt it was a more general name, and it fit the style of content he was creating. He uploaded his first video of 2014 on Jan 1st, it was called The Chef and was a sequel to Cooking. He brings back his character Brynjamin Cross, an Australian chef with a cooking show he shoots in Phelan's House. Brynjamin is played by Phelan, the video also features his brother Random as a camera man for Brynjamin's cooking show. Phelan went on a short hiatus while preparing more short films and videos for his channel, Gas Money, The Phone Call, Pickpocket and Sandwich all came out in mid to late 2014 2015 In 2015 his first upload was The Worlds True Evil,A video where he rants about the dangers of Kangaroos. It was followed up with, You're Fired, Deep Thoughts, Cool Fiery, Talent and The Power of John Cena. Over the summer of 2015 he was cinemetographer and camera operator for close friend Ben Deeth's The Welder, that movie premiered December 20th 2015 and his video Awkward Moments was shown before. In September 2015 Ben And Phelan wrote and shot an episode of a Talk show called Breaking The Ice, It was scrapped and the footage is left unreleased. Other Work Besides being a film maker and cinematographer, Phelan is also an actor with a respected actors group, an artist and a photographer.